The present inventive subject matter relates generally to the art of floor plan mapping and/or creation. Particular but not exclusive relevance is found in connection with generating two-dimensional (2D) floor plans of building interiors and the like. Accordingly, the present specification makes specific reference thereto. It is to be appreciated however that aspects of the present inventive subject matter are also equally amenable to other like applications.
Accurate and/or up-to-date floor plans for buildings can be important in space planning, navigation, and other location-based services. However, not all buildings have accurate and/or up-to-date floor plans readily available. Furthermore, remodeling or repartitioning of a building, which is not uncommon in residential and/or commercial buildings, can render an existing floor plan obsolete.
Currently, one common practice to obtain a building floor plan is by manual surveying. However, creating building floor plans for large areas via manual surveying can be labor-intensive and/or error-prone. Some other automatic approaches to floor plan creation can employ relatively costly equipment, e.g., such as laser range finders or the like, making it impractical for some users and/or some circumstances. Other mapping approaches generate three-dimensional (3D) models which can be unduly complex and/or too computationally intensive, e.g., when a relatively simpler 2D floor plan is all that is desired.
Accordingly, a new and/or improved method, system and/or apparatus for creating a floor plan is disclosed which addresses the above-referenced problem(s) and/or others.